Raincheck
by You'llRememberMe
Summary: Tag to 1x6.  She'd asked for a raincheck, but was that what she really wanted?  A drabble based on previews for 'Obsessed and Unwanted'.  It's Brody/Abby in the end


_**A/N: Let me begin by saying, I really don't like Danny. But I love Brody :)**_

_**So, this story isn't much, but I like it. I had another EPIC oneshot in the works, but then episode five came by sooner than I expected, and since it takes place before that, I wasn't sure if I would post it or not. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading more ATW fics from me :)**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO**_

A week. That's how long it had been since Abby Kowalski had spoken with her father, brothers, and former sex partner. Seven whole days had gone by since she'd had to take Don Kowalski down to IA and all hell had broken loose. Since the secret she and Brody had shared had been revealed to her entire family. And seven days since her brothers had stopped speaking to her.

It was needless to say she was feeling neglected.

So, when Danny called to say he was in the neighborhood, Abby jumped at the chance. She quickly, maybe even eagerly, told him she wasn't doing anything too important (which was actually nothing) and that he should stop by. Danny seemed just as eager as she tried _not _to be when he said he would.

It hadn't been five minutes before she heard knocking on her door, and she was quick to open it. Danny greeted her with a smile and a hug, and she returned the gesture with maybe a little _too _much enthusiasm. He didn't notice, or if he did, he sure was good at hiding it.

She lead him up to the roof, which was where she preferred to have guests. Her place was a mess, and she was constantly tripping over things. And those things really were there! Anyone could see it. So, she had people congregate on her roof when they came over. Tonight was no different.

"So where've you been hiding lately, Abby?" Danny asked her before downing some beer. "I haven't seen you around."

Abby snorted, laughing at her own predicament. "I've been everywhere my brothers _haven't._ They've been avoiding me like I'm the plague," she answered with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Danny raised his eyebrows in question, and Abby realized that he hadn't heard. She sighed, dreading the explanation she was about to give. She knew she didn't have to, that it was personal, but hey, this was Danny she was talking to. He was an old friend, would he really tell everybody he saw? Who didn't already know? The answer: No one.

She gulped down some of her own beer before saying, "So, my partner and I, we were investigation a stripper's death, and," she saw Danny's mouth open to speak, but she cut him off with, "Don't ask how it was related to IA." Taking a breath, she continued, "Anyway, we get to the place she was killed, and guess who's playing poker inside? My dad!" She exclaimed the last part sarcastically, and took a swig of beer as she did so.

"So I ask him if he was there the day before, and he refuses to answer. Then I had to tell him I'd have to take him down to IA for questioning."

"You arrested your dad?" Danny asked incredulously, eyes wide.

"No!" Abby was frustrated now, and just cared about getting the point across, not on what she actually told Danny. "_Then," _Abby continued, harnessing Danny's attention once again, "Then the patrol cop that came to escort my dad from the house turned out to be Richie!"

"Oh, boy," Danny muttered, thinking that Abby's story, her _life, _was turning into some kind of train wreck. And what he was doing in the middle of it all, he didn't know. Frankly, he wasn't sure how long he'd last in Abby's world, it all seemed like a little too much at the moment. He was starting to regret coming over tonight. Maybe he should've waited.

"So, Richie agrees to take Dad back to the station, only it doesn't end there! Oh, no," Abby told him, and by the slight slur in her words, he started to think maybe she'd had a little too much to drink. "Then, Brody went and blew the whole thing all to hell."

"What did he do?" Danny asked, vaguely recalling who John Brody was.

"He brushed a piece of hair out of my face," Abby muttered bitterly, and then she took her bottle of beer and downed the rest of it in one long drink.

Danny was confused now. "Huh?"

But Abby ignored him, instead just going on with her story. "I know, right? That little thing shouldn't have ruined everything. But it just so happens that Richie saw it, and then he must've connected the hair thing with the bra... and then it just went to hell," she finished sadly. "He hasn't talked to me since that day; none of them have."

Danny's brow furrowed in concentration. He'd had difficulty understanding Abby, who'd been talking fast and slurring her words as she spoke. But then he put it together eventually. Hair, bra, Brody... And that's when he realized she'd been sleeping with her brother's partner.

"Ah, hell," he breathed.

"I know!" Abby exclaimed, having heard his quiet curse. "And I even told Richie how it was never a relationship so it shouldn't have mattered, but he didn't really listen to me. Then I broke it off with Brody, so he and Richie could maybe get over it and be partners again, but by then Donnie and Steve had heard too. Now none of them will talk to me."

"Well," Abby paused, thinking, "except my mother."

After a moment, Danny said, "Jeez, Abby, you've got a pretty fucked up life right now."

But Abby didn't respond, and when he turned to look at her, he found that she was staring at him intensely. He couldn't look away, and he wasn't really sure if he wanted to.

Suddenly, and without any hint whatsoever, her lips were on his. He responded immediately, not quite sure how they'd gotten there, but knowing he'd been waiting for it for a long time.

Abby changed her position and she was on his lap, so they could be closer. He put his hands on her waist, one of them gliding up her side to caress her neck. His lips brushed soft kisses down her throat and shoulder.

Abby gripped his shoulders tightly, tilting her head back to give him better access to her neck. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but she had a guess. She'd been seeing Brody for six months, and in that time, she'd gotten used to having fantastic sex on a regular basis. Now, with the absence of it and coupled with being ignored by most of her family, she was lonely _and_ horny. At least, that's what she thought.

But as horny as she was, something felt off. She wasn't quite sure what it was. But she didn't have to wonder for long; because soon enough, without warning, she saw the door to the roof open and a figure step out of the doorway.

"Oh, damn!" Richie blurted in surprise, making Abby tumble off of Danny's lap.

"Dammit, Richie," Abby muttered, getting off the floor and pulling her sweater tighter around her. Danny offered her a hand, but she ignored him.

Then, when she was standing and Richie was looking away awkwardly, she suggested, "Uh, Danny, maybe you should... you know, get going?" Seeing the look that crossed his face, she added, "Sorry, but..." She gestured to her brother, an apologetic look on her face. "It's family stuff."

"I get it, Abby," Danny said, smiling a little, rising from his seat on the bench. "I'll just... see you later, I guess." Then, with a half-hearted wave to Richie, he left.

As soon as he was gone, Abby stormed over to Richie, who had already been moving in her direction. "Don't say a word," she told him angrily, picking up a discarded beer bottle. She refused to make eye contact with her brother, a slight feeling of shame starting to form within her.

"How can you expect me to keep quiet?" Richie demanded, the look on his face a mixture of confusion, irritation, and a bit of satisfaction. "This is big!"

Abby whirled around to face him, "No! It's not. And you only think it is because you'd rather see me with Danny than know I'm having sex with your partner!"

Richie's nostrils flared as his anger grew. "That's not true! And Brody and I aren't even partners anymore."

"So then it shouldn't matter," Abby countered, wanting to make him mad. She thought he deserved it after the way he'd treated her. Hell, she thought he deserved it for treating _Brody _that way.

"Yes, it does," Richie said. "He was still my friend. And frankly, after hearing about all his 'conquests', I thought you'd be disgusted with him."

Thinking about it, Abby realized he was probably right. But she chose to ignore the part of her that agreed with her brother. Instead, she decided to argue more, saying, "God, I can't believe you're still so hung up on this! It wasn't even a real relationship! And now you're just throwing guys at me like it's no big deal!"

"At the bar earlier," Abby continued on her tangent, "You were practically shoving Danny and I at each other. And I tolerated it because it was the first time you'd spoken to me since finding out about my sex life! I was stupid to think I could just move past it..." Abby fell onto the bench Danny had just vacated with a thump, she rested her head in her hands.

Richie rolled his eyes a little at his sister's dramatics, but he sat down next to her anyways. She _was _right, after all, he had gone a little crazy throwing guys at her in his haste to forget about the Brody thing. What she'd done wasn't okay, but the way he'd reacted hadn't been any better.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Look, I know we don't see eye to eye all the time, but you're still my sister. I love you, no matter who you're dating." He mentally added, _Unless it's my partner. _But he didn't say it. He didn't think he ever would.

"Well," Abby sighed, leaning back against the bench, "I don't think you have to worry about me dating anyone any time soon."

"What about Danny?" Richie asked, utterly confused. Hadn't the two just been making out on the very same bench he was sitting on? Didn't that usually mean something significant?

Abby chuckled, "After Danny and I kissed, I realized that I don't _really_ want him."

Richie sat back too, squeezing his eyes shut. Frustration was evident in the tense set of his face, but he didn't say anything else. He realized that his sister's life was complicated enough _without _him interfering. She didn't need his input on this issue. Well, he might think she did, but he knew she wouldn't listen. It was best for him to stay out of it this time.

As Richie's silence continued, Abby was forced to think about what she _did _want. She didn't know just then, but when she pictured herself with someone, she knew it wasn't Danny. His lips on hers, while pleasant, hadn't been what she'd wanted. They'd been gentle, comforting almost, but she wanted fire and heat. She wanted passion.

Closing her eyes, Abby decided that she'd call Brody tomorrow. It was time to change that raincheck into a real date.

_**OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO**_

_**I really hoped you enjoyed reading my story! Please review!**_

_**And pleasepleaseplease people, write Against the Wall fanfics! I love this show :)**_


End file.
